


Mint Chocolate Chip

by SmugdenSugdenDingle



Series: 28 Fics in February [19]
Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 21:41:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17857466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmugdenSugdenDingle/pseuds/SmugdenSugdenDingle
Summary: Date night in the Sugden-Dingle household





	Mint Chocolate Chip

**Author's Note:**

> For Anon on Tumblr: “ You are so greedy!! “ Robert to Aaron - Fluff! Cuteness! Food!
> 
> Starting this by saying I’m sure my American is showing in this idk how or why but something about this fic didn’t feel right, still I hope you guys enjoy. Not my best work, I little warning. short by sweet... no pun intended XD
> 
> sorry if there are any mistakes!

Date night, not a common thing these days in the Sugden-Dingle household. The kids were over at the pub overnight with Nana Chas, leaving the Mill empty for the two. Now if you had told the two, years ago, that they would be getting excited about dinner in front of the telly for date night they probably would have looked at you like you’ve lost your mind. Yet here they were Friday night, 6 pm, settling down for a quiet evening. Aaron was sat propped up on the sofa, legs kicked up and crossed on the coffee table staring at the sci-fi film that Robert had convinced him to turn on while he finished cooking, when Robert made his way over with their plates.

“What did I miss?” Robert asked handing Aaron his plate.

“You actually think I’m following any of this?” Aaron laughed before taking a bite of chicken.

“What you don’t like the film?” Robert questioned as he took a seat next to his husband.

“I didn’t say that,” Aaron replied. “Was waiting for this,” he added holding up the plate.

Robert laughed.

“Excuse me for looking forward to a meal that hasn’t had sticky toddler fingers in them,” he replied taking another bite.

Robert smirked, “What you’re not a fan of chicken with a hint of banana cereal bites?” He teased.

“Not particularly, no” he replied.

Robert leaned back next to Aaron propping his feet up next to his on the coffee table. “Also got us some ice cream,” he replied relaxing back into the sofa. “One, mind you cause that’s all David had left, I figured we could just share it,” he added before taking a bite of his own food.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After eating and cleaning up, Aaron and Robert found themselves back on the sofa with the pint of mint chocolate chip ice cream.

“How were the kids?” Robert questioned as he watched Aaron stuffed his phone back into his pocket as he handed him the ice cream with the spoon.

“Seb gave Sofia a bunch of sugar after we left them,” Aaron replied with a smirk. “Apparently, she didn’t sit down for one minute up until Mum went into the other room to get her pajamas,  and when she came back Sof was passed out on the couch,” he added taking a spoon full of the ice cream before handing it back.

Robert laughed, “You’re joking?” He asked taking a bite of the ice cream.

“Mum’s now gonna hide the sugar when they come over,” he replied taking the pint back.

“ There goes another baby sitter,” Robert replied.

“Yeah, right,” Aaron scuffed. “Mum loves it when they stay over,” he argued.

Robert watched as Aaron took a couple of bites of the ice cream, waiting for the man to hand it back over.

“We’re gonna have to talk to Seb when he gets home,” Aaron went on still holding onto the ice cream.

“Uhm, excuse me?” He questioned.

“What?” Aaron questioned with a mouthful of the mint chocolate chip.

“Aren’t you gonna share?” Robert asked holding his hand out.

Aaron smirked, “You got a couple bites,” he argued.

“Yeah, and I would like more,” he argued back.

Aaron laughed, “I’m not done with it,” he replied going for another spoonful.

“Oi, hand it over,” Robert laughed reaching for it, Aaron holding it just out of reach. “I told ya, I’m not done yet!” He laughed.

“You are so greedy!“ Robert laughed poking Aaron’s side, causing the younger man to jump and laugh. “Oi, stop it,” he laughed out trying to pull away from his husband.

“Then hand the ice cream over.”

“No,” Aaron grinned. Robert tickled Aaron again pinning him down on the sofa with a grin, “Okay, okay, okay!”

Robert stopped, “Are you gonna hand it over?” He questioned. Aaron pulled the pint down scooping a small amount out before turning the spoon towards Robert.

“You’re gonna feed me?”

“Do you need a train noise?” Aaron questioned with a smirk.

“Muppet,” Robert muttered before taking the bite.

“That’s all you’re getting,” Aaron replied.

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: SmugdenSugdenDingle


End file.
